


our kingdom

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Medieval AU! Prince N becomes friends with the court jester, Touya. Years after an incident that forces them together, the unlikely duo pair together on one fateful night.
Relationships: N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	our kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is pretty much just for smut big rip. There's probably spelling errors but hopefully not many. Enjoy!

The castle that the prince lived in was a modest building, as well as their countryside of Unova. Prince N enjoyed living in his castle, he often walked along the long corridors at night. Just as he was on this night. 

A gentle breeze sifted through the prince's abnormal hair, and revealed his glowing moss-colored eyes. His cape no longer swallowed him whole, otherwise it would be waving behind him like the ocean waters at Unova's coast. The prince lived in a heavily guarded tower outside of the castle, with a stone bridge in-between. 

He no longer wore his rich jewels or tunics. Instead, he had a simple tunic and a pair of trousers on. He could very well be mistaken for a commoner, if not for his hair. King Ghetsis and Prince N were both well-known for their lilypad-colored hair. It was a sign of their royalty among Unova dwellers. If a peasant were to try to replicate it, they were charged with a harsh punishment. Such as being tied to the pole and whipped, a cruel retribution in N's eyes. 

There had been a whipping that day, in fact. A little boy, who was most likely only seven or eight, was punished for stealing an apple. The apple, the boy said, was for his pregnant mother. Their family were farmers. Most of the land suffered an awful drought, so crops were not growing as they usually did. 

Unfortunately for the boy, Prince N and his father were surveying the town this morning and Lord Ghetsis witnessed the thief. He announced that all thiefs deserved proper punishment, and Lord N could not object. He couldn't do anything besides watch the boy from the king's side with sympathy. Oh how he longed to beg the guards to stop when they dragged the child away...

The mother most likely was at home, otherwise she would have intervened. Maybe not. If she had, Ghetsis would have definitely inflicted much more pain onto her. He would go so far as to murder the pregnant woman, N thought. 

Ghetsis had called everyone nearby to gather round and watch. A guard grabbed the boy by the nape of his neck and slammed him into the pole. It was like watching a child play with dolls, the way the guards shoved and yanked his arms. 

N couldn't watch. He looked down at his feet, cringing with each snap. It was an awful noise. Everything else was quiet besides the sound. Do not look, do not look. N started to shake from it all. From anger, disbelief, and fear. 

He thought the whipping had stopped, but almost as he looked up blood splattered the ground at his feet. A final whip, one that would stain N's dreams and thoughts for life. 

Beside him, a hand slipped into his own shaking one. N glanced out of the corner of his eye, and saw no other than their court jester, Touya. 

Now N sighed from the memory of it all, his breath visible from the chilly night air. How would he even sleep tonight? He just wanted to scream and slam his door. Everything that happened prior rendered him helpless. He just had to stand there and listen to the screams and cries. The tears from his own eyes mixing with the blood splattered at his feet. It made him well up now just thinking about it. 

He gripped the stony windowless sill with both his hands to steady himself, and looked out at the houses below. It was a beautiful sight, of the noblemen mansions inside of their castle walls and the country houses beyond them. N wished he could escape it all. Perhaps tomorrow he could take a break from his studies and take his horse out to the forest. He quite liked the forest. Yes, he would go there. With zero guards to bother him. 

N wiped at his eyes and went straight into his living quarter. And inside, he found the court jester waiting at the sofa. 

Touya sprung to his feet, his eyes wide. "Prince N! I was starting to get worried you'd run off."

Guilt swamped N's stomach, along with surprise. He had just been thinking about escaping tomorrow. Wait, why was Touya here in the first place? It was against the rules for him to be here, even to see N outside of his regular clothing. Nevermind that. N was too exhausted to question him, so he instead untied his hair at his vanity. "Touya, do you have something for me?"

Touya watched him for a moment. They locked eyes in N's vanity mirror, and he briefly looked away. "Um... yes! Ah, here you are," Touya gently set a bracelet beside him,"You left this in the dining hall." 

"Oh, thank you," N said. They waited there awkwardly, not really sure what else to say. Touya shuffled his feet, and his eyes darted to the door. N felt confused. Why was he waiting? 

"Permission to leave, sire?" 

Oh. "Of course. Here, take these for your troubles." N handed him three golden tokens, enough perhaps for a full course meal. Touya took them, bowed, and then left. 

"Odd..." N mused, his previous troubles now forgotten. He went to bed that night without a single nightmare.

\----

N went a few more years without witnessing another incident. In fact, he enjoyed the company of Touya more often now. Sometimes N would find him roaming the hallways, admiring the art or tidying the rugs and tables. It was odd to N, because it wasn't even Touya's job in their castle. Yet he still did these things. 

In fact, Touya didn't really have a job. Perhaps he was just lucky to have his job. King Ghetsis felt pressured to find a court jester because rival kingdoms had them. The man wasn't much for entertainment, so Touya mostly moped around the castle. He wasn't built like a knight, nor was he a servant. 

Over the years, Touya and N bonded together. When N found him roaming the castle, as usual, they would go outside to the market or to the forest. Sometimes N would take Touya to his special lessons, such as his lyre or archery lessons. Touya didn't quite take well to these things, which is why N assumed he took to the jokes. It was his specialty. 

There was one thing they were both naturals at, however, and that was anything with animals. N enjoyed riding to the forest with Touya and petting the deer, or watching the birds. They would lay out a blanket, eat dinner, and watch the stars. 

On one of these particular nights, Touya flipped over to stare at N. The corners of N's eyes couldn't help but crinkle with humor. "What is it now?" N didn't have to see it to visualize Touya squinting at him, then sitting up. No, it was their little game. He always does this. 

"I spy with my eye... something... green."

"We are in the forest. There's plenty of green things here." 

Touya impatiently shook N's arm until he finally agreed. "Fine. Uhm..." N sat up and looked around at what he could find in their lantern-lit clearing. 

"How about... that tree?" 

"Nope," Touya giggled.

"What about... my hair?" 

"Close!"

N locked eyes with him and grinned. "My eyes?" Touya nodded and urged him to make Touya guess something.

After several rounds of "I spy," they rode back to the castle in the dark. To any other person, this would be scary. But to them, it was as easy as riding in the daytime. They knew these trails like the backs of their hands. 

They finally rode through the gates, settled their horses into the stable, and snuck back to N's tower. It was a long process, but they were used to it. 

At N's door, he turned and prepared to wish Touya farewell. Touya was standing at the same exact spot N broke down at years beforehand. He looked beautiful. The moonlight shielded him like a blanket. His hair was unruly, but it made N want to run his hands through it. Touya stood there, leaning against a pillar with his arms crossed. He was just any other normal castle resident, but not to N.

N stood next to Touya. They stood there for a while, neither of them speaking. The moonlit reflection on the lake looked absolutely stunning, as well as the stars dotting around in the water. It looked as if the lake was filled with the stars, like a bowl of soup. Except the soup was the galaxies and stars and moon. 

Finally, Touya spoke without changing position. "Lord N... thank you. For everything. For treating me with respect, even though I'm nothing but a lousy court jester. I-" Touya cut himself off, his eyebrows knit as he searched for the right words. He didn't need them. 

N grabbed his hips and yanked them flush against his own. He kissed him, and Touya kissed back. It startled gentle, then developed to a more passionate kiss. N prodded his tongue directly into Touya's mouth, and Touya moaned into his. Their hands traveled everywhere on each other's sides, and stayed there when they broke for air. Touya's eyes were wide and they both breathe heavily.

"N... what will your father think?" 

N caressed his cheek gently, his own eyes closing from the contact. He had longed to kiss, to touch his friend for years. Along with these desires, he had also considered the punishments. Death was inevitable. But they could keep it secret. If Touya was comfortable with it, of course. "Come with me," N said instead, and Touya obliged. They made their way inside of N's room, and up the spiral staircase to the top floor where his bed was. It was a little awkward, but eventually they settled on his bed together. Touya, laying with his arms supporting him from behind. N, straddling his hips and kissing him. 

They kissed for a while again, until N felt something prodding against his crotch. This was the part he hadn't planned. Hell, he hadn't even planned any of this. He just felt completely enveloped in his own passion, that he disregarded a plan. A new experience for himself. Briefly, he wondered if Touya had any experience with the castle maids or servants. N knew he definitely didn't himself, nothing beyond occasionally pleasuring himself in the safety of his tower. 

N broke away, and looked in-between them. They were both hard, and ready to shuck off their trousers. Touya was looking as well, his eyes shut in discomfort. 

"My father," N said, stepping away and undressing, "will not care." He started with his top, all the while Touya watched with widened eyes once again. "What he does not know," N pulled down his trousers, "will not hurt him." He stepped away from the clothes, and back to Touya. 

"N... are you sure? This will be my first experience." 

N gently unclothed Touya, and neatly folded his clothes on the ground when finished. "Of course I am sure. It will be mine as well. Now," N said, standing over Touya. He felt a certain dominance that he never felt before. As a prince, he had somewhat of a high authority. Certainly not as great as his father or his father's advisors. But as he stood here now, he felt something greater than all of that. Complete control of another being, in a way where he could pleasure himself and Touya. 

He could do anything he wanted. N relished himself with Touya's naked body for a moment, and thought of touching himself first. But what good would that do? No, he wanted to make Touya feel good. So instead, he crawled on top of him and kissed his body. First on the lips, then neck. Then he worked his way down from his collarbone to his chest and stomach. He skirted around his hips, and landed at the sweet spot. Touya, all the while, shivered in pleasure. Goosebumps rose along his body.

N steadied himself with Touya's legs, and planted kisses along Touya's hard penis. Touya twitched and moaned at the sudden contact. N stayed there for a while, kissing and licking. He wasn't sure what else to do, so he caressed Touya's thighs and eventually pushed them up, exposing Touya completely. 

"What are you-" Touya shuddered once more and let out a cry of pleasure. N pushed and prodded inside of Touya's hole, and started to push in and out at a slow pace. He stroked himself at the same time and joined in with Touya's whining. N has never even touched himself around that area. He assumed it must be painful and sensitive. But he loved the way Touya squirmed. It wasn’t in a painful way, no. It was like a dance, where he lead it and Touya barely kept up with him.

"Please," Touya cried out, and N realized what he meant. 

"Touya... please tell me if I hurt you," N whispered. He grabbed his own erect penis and held Touya's legs with the other. He guided himself into the area and pushed gently, the same way he did with his finger. 

He was half way in when Touya clamped his hand over his mouth and almost screamed. "S-stop," he shuddered again, and N instantly backed away. Touya locked eyes with him, and N felt instant guilt. Touya's eyes were innocent, childish almost. N wondered what his own looked like. Lustful? Fearful? 

"I can't," Touya said apologetically, sitting up. "I... it's too much. But I can touch you here maybe?" He pointed at N's penis, and N nodded along. Actually...

"Here, let me," N said, and closed the gap once more. He grabbed both of their dicks, and squeezed. Touya gasped and closed his eyes. N himself fought the urge to moan loudly, instead he whined into his other hand and stroked them. 

Soon came the release. Touya first, then N. They cleaned their work and lay next to each other on the bed, just as they were an hour ago in the forest. Except this time without clothing.

"What's on your mind?" N asked, fearful of what Touya would say. What if he hurt him? 

"I really enjoyed that. I think..." 

"What? What do you think?" 

Silence. 

N gripped Touya's hand, just as Touya had years ago. "What is it?"

"Permission to do this again sometime, your highness?" 

They both looked at each other and laughed. Any fear of someone finding them was gone. They enjoyed their time together here, now. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! Feel free to leave a comment and contact me on @_papriika on insta. Much love <3


End file.
